


respectability

by exoticmonsters



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Other, Sexual Fantasy, just fantasies, mild angst?, not descriptive, the oc isnt an oc its an npc, theres no actual stuff between papyrus and any of the others mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmonsters/pseuds/exoticmonsters
Summary: papyrus secretly likes it when people insult him. maybe too much.





	respectability

**Author's Note:**

> whats up!!!
> 
> i tried to get an invite back in october for kinktober but i missed the email and didnt end up finishing what i started since no one would read. but i had some other ut smut ideas and decided to try again, so heres one of the entries from my kinktober attempt because i'm kinda curious if anyone would like my idea

Papyrus always aimed to be respectable. He was a good, mannerly sort of skeleton. A gentleman! And he liked to be praised, lauded, as he deserved (or liked to believe he deserved!) 

 

But there was something about discouraging words that… bothered him. But… in… in a good way…? 

 

How… How strange. How very strange indeed!

 

He remembers it started when Undyne had first started training him, when she had been quite tough, trying to make sure he could handle whatever the guard threw at him, but she'd thrown him quite the curveball one day when she made a very crude, off color joke at his expense in the heat of the moment. There was no bite to it, no maliciousness, just one step higher than the usual teasing and mocking of combat. And… the next thing he knew, he nearly missed his window to dodge! He nearly ended up with a spear to the socket, but that joke had… erm… _distracted_ him. 

 

Undyne laughed and called off training for the rest of the day, taking it as exhaustion and defeat. He was thankful the session ended but he was far from exhausted. He was… quite excited, actually! And… That was… strange. Very strange. He didn't like it. And yet...

 

He thought about it later, in the shower, imagined her saying that again, calling him names like that, though he didn't have a list of them prepared in his head… she'd meant nothing by the remark and he knew she was likely not interested in that way and never would be, and he wasn't entirely sure how interested he was in return, but it didn't help. Nothing helped now that the switch had flipped. Not until he ran the water colder than ice, and tried to let his mind drift elsewhere. 

 

Wowie. He refused to let that be a thing!

 

He had to be respectable!

 

The next time it came up, it had been in the middle of town. He'd had a spring in his step with glee at his training intensifying, his dreams one step closer, that one awkward session all but forgotten as he grinned and moved on as he did with all things. So caught up in his minor successes, he had missed the line in the snow, the lead between a tall rabbit girl (a year younger than him, if he wasn't mistaken) and her youngest brother's leash. He tripped, falling on top of her, which was embarrassing and unbecoming enough, but though he quickly brushed her off before he even attended himself, the damage was done. She had never been particularly nice to him. She always glared or said things with such disdain whenever they had interacted, which was not often, but the things she called him that day… he would never repeat them.

 

…Only he repeated them that night in bed under cover, whispering for once in his life so that Sans would not hear, (because that was a conversation he would douse himself with gasoline and burn himself alive before he would have) imagining her saying it to him again, a different sort of expression, less hated for his very existence, and more…love? Lust? Adoration? Admiration? At least something a little closer to “like.” And the chain would be there, the leash, but instead of her little brother it would be him in the other end, lead around, called terrible names and made to like it. 

 

And it wouldn't take much to make him like it. It was only a matter of admitting it. 

 

Papyrus was always in charge of laundry, thank goodness. He changed the sheets a day early, ignoring the vision of the girl in his head calling him a dirty boy for making such a mess. He did not want to make a second. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this was a pretty boring entry in my kinktober thing, which was gonna be like... every entry was a part of one big story?? a lot of it was going to be about papyrus's issues and like... lack of self worth and kinda crush on undyne and a bunch of other pairings and it was gonna be really gross. i dunno, if this has a good reception or anyone is interested i might actually try to make my kinktober fic a reality. 
> 
> if not i'm just gonna post different weird smut


End file.
